crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Bandicoot/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back cocolaptop.png|Artwork of Coco Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2-3 Coco Bandicoot.png|Promotional artwork of Coco. CCvTTRlW8AEouVv.jpg Japanese Crash and Coco.png Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Coco Bandicoot Pura.png|Artwork of Coco and Pura. cocobandicoot.png Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Coco Bandicoot Jet-Ski.png|Promotional artwork of Coco on her jet ski in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Motorcycle.png|Promotional artwork of Coco and Crash. Crash motorcycle.png|Promotional artwork of Coco and Crash. Images-1-8.jpg|Promotional artwork of Coco with Crash, Pura and Baby T in front of a time portal. Orange-baron.jpg 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Coco with Pura, Crash, Aku Aku, Polar and Baby T at the end of Warped. Japanese Coco Jetski.png Japanese warped guide.jpg warped japanese coco 1.png warped japanese coco 2.png Japanese Coco.png CDwWjVuWAAAP9hn.jpg CZmjN0qW0AAEOat.jpg Crash Team Racing CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg TheVideoGameGallery 19189 2700x3300.jpg|Promotional artwork of Coco in Crash Team Racing. Crash Team Racing Coco Bandicoot.png|Promotional artwork for Coco from CTR. imag3.jpg|Artwork of Coco in CTR. Coco in her kart.jpg|Promotional artwork of Coco in CTR. Isabella Presents Trophy.jpg|Coco happily cheers her brother on. Crash Bash coco3.png|Promotional artwork of Coco with Polar from Crash Bash. crash bash japanese coco.png Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Coco Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Promotional artwork of Coco in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex. 4328.jpg|Promotional artwork of Coco in The Wrath of Cortex. coco2.png|Promotional artwork of Coco running. coco.PNG|Promotional artwork of Coco in The Wrath of Cortex. CoCo-tsunami-FINAL.jpg|Promotional artwork of Coco riding on her scooter in the level Tsunami in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Coco Bandicoot Snowboard.png|Coco snowboarding in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in The Wrath of Cortex. Coco Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Coco in The Wrath of Cortex. Coco Wrath of Cortex.png|Coco in The Wrath of Cortex. Coco Bandicoot Woc Model.png Coco Kick WOC.jpg Coco's Scooter.png Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced ntrancedcoco.png|N. Tranced Coco's promotional 3-D artwork. Crash Nitro Kart Crash Nitro Kart Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in CNK. Coco CNK.png|Coco in CNK. Coco Bandicoot Nitro Kart.png|Coco in CNK. Coco Crash Nitro Kart.png|Coco in CNK. coco_bandicoot_by_heydavid17-d6ibrbp (1).png|Coco in her kart in CNK. Crash: Twinsanity I1G2bP7.jpg|Coco's Crash Twinsanity model. Crash Twinsanity Coco Bandicoot.png|Close up of Coco's Twinsanity model. coco_ingame.png Ts 01.png Coco Bandicoot Twinsanity.png|Coco in Twinsanity Crash Tag Team Racing CTTR Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco as she appears in Crash Tag Team Racing. Coco Tag Team Racing.png|Coco as she appears in CTTR. Princess_Coco (1).png|"Princess Coco", Coco's alternate costume in CTTR. Coco Bandicoot Tag Team Racing.png|Coco as she appears in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Coco.png|Coco as she appears in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco as she appears in the Japanese version of CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Princess Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in her "Princess" costume in CTTR. Crash of the Titans Crash of the Titans Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash of the Titans. Coco Crash of the Titans.png Crash of the Titans Coco.png Coco Titans.png Coco Bandicoot Crash of the Titans.png Coco Bandicoot Titans.png Titans Coco.png Coco Bandicoot of the Titans.png CocoBetaCOTT.png|Coco as seen in the beta version of Crash of the Titans. Crash: Mind Over Mutant MindOverMutantCoco.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Mind over Mutant Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco performing a kick. Coco Bandicoot MoM.png|Coco in Mind Over Mutant. Mutant Coco.png|Coco being controlled by the NV. Coco Bandicoot Stench Mind over Mutant.png|Jacking Stench. Crash Mind over Mutant Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco as seen in Mind Over Mutant. CocoMOM.png|Coco as seen in Mind Over Mutant. EvilCocoMOM.png|Brainwashed Coco as seen in Mind Over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy 2017-05-16 16.15.56.png|Coco Bandicoot. CocoBandicootN.SaneTrilogyArtwork.png|Coco in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Head.png|Coco's head in the N. Sane Trilogy. NSaneTrilogyLaptopRender.png|Coco's laptop as seen in N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Electron Skins.jpg CTR-CUSTOM-B-02.jpg|Coco in her Beach skin. CTR-Adventure-Mode-07.jpg NFBabyCocoImage.png|Baby Coco. Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken coco manga.PNG|Coco as she appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Skylanders Academy Cocoandcrash academy.png|Skylanders Academy In-Game Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Coco Bandicoot Hologram.png|Coco's hologram model in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped imag2.jpg|Coco in the beginning of Warped. CCuL2nCWIAA1GIz.jpg CCuL2neWYAAZy6o.jpg CCuL2mKW0AAincL.jpg space-fighter.jpg Hot coco 2.png Hot coco 4.png Hot coco 5.png Warped.png warpedcoco.png|Coco in Warped. Coco Bandicoot and Pura Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Coco and Pura in Coco's space fighter in Warped. cocowarpedicon.png|Coco's icon in Warped. cocoflyicon.png|Coco's flying icon in Warped. Crash Team Racing CTR Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in the introduction scene of CTR. ctrcoco.png|Coco in CTR Coco Bandicoot CTR.png|Coco in her kart in CTR. CTR Coco In-Kart (Front).png|Coco in her kart in CTR. CTR Coco In-Kart (Back).png|Coco in her kart in CTR. Coco.png|Coco's icon in CTR. Coco Bandicoot CTR Icon.png|Coco's icon in CTR. Crash Bash Cocospinning.png Crash Bash Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash Bash. CocoBandicoot CrashBash.png|Coco's icon in Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Cutscooterlevel.png|Coco riding on her scooter in a cut level in The Wrath of Cortex. CocoTWOC.png|Coco riding on a jet-ski. Coco's_Lab.png|Pura, Crash, Coco and Aku Aku entering Coco's VR Hub System in The Wrath of Cortex. Crunch good.jpg|Coco, Crash, and Crunch Bandicoot, and Pura in The Wrath of Cortex. Coco trapped.jpg Crash Bandicoot Blast Coco blast.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Coco Bandicoot Icon.png|Coco's icon in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Crash Nitro Kart CNK Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash Nitro Kart. mechanic coco.png|Coco working on her kart in CNK's intro. Coco_laptop_CNK.jpg|Coco's laptop in CNK. TeamCrash9.jpg|Coco along with Crash and Crunch, in CNK. Cool coots.png|Coco, Crunch and Crash put on sunglasses to avoid Norm's bright light. TeamBandicootRelaxing.png|Coco with her brothers and Polar in Team Bandicoot's ending. Plvelo3.jpg|Coco in her kart on Terra. Arena3.png|Coco, Cortex, and Tiny in Desert Storm. Hub5.png|Coco, Cortex, Tiny, Crunch and Zam fighting inside Velo's Vault. Coco-0.png|Coco's icon in CNK. coco cnk victory.png|Coco wins. Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage cocoTCG.png|Coco's trading card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Cocoprof.png Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Twinsanity Coco_Stunned.jpg|Cortex stuns Coco from Twinsanity. CCuthFjW8AIcO5I.jpg coco frozen.png|Coco is paralysed. Again. cocos mug.png|Coco's cut icon in Twinsanity. Crash Tag Team Racing TTR23 640.jpg|Coco shocked by Willie's destruction. Mps3gupeur1rotrlko1 500.png|Coco with Crunch and Pasadena. CocoIcon-CTTR.png|Coco's icon in CTTR. NostalginatorRender.png|Coco's main vehicle in CTTR. Crash of the Titans Coco-1.png|Coco in the mobile version of Crash of the Titans. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Cocoforreal.png|Coco in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Hologram.png|Coco's hologram model in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot Icon.png|Coco and Crash's pause screen menu icon from the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon.png|Coco's icon in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Flying Icon.png|Coco's icon in the flying levels of the N. Sane Trilogy. Coco Hologram NSane.png Coco Boulder Nsane Trilogy.jpg Coco Hit Nsane.jpg Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura, Aku Aku, and Baby T.png|The Bandicoot siblings, Aku Aku and their pets in the ending of Warped. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nitro Fueled Electron Coco.jpg|Coco's Electron Skin podium stance Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Coco Bandicoot Icon.png|Coco's icon in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. beach_coco.jpg PrincessCoco.png nf victory coco.png|Coco wins. nf victory baby coco.png|Baby Coco wins. coco blue.png|Coco's Blue skin. coco lynx.png|Coco's Lynx skin. coco purple.png|Coco's Purple skin. coco retro.png|Coco's Retro skin. coco star.png|Coco's Star skin. Coco_princess.png|Coco's Princess skin. Coco_beach.png|Coco's Beach skin. Coco_electron.png|Coco's Electron skin. coco hypno.png|Coco's Evil skin. coco dark.png|Coco's Dark skin. baby coco kitty.png|Baby Coco's Kitty skin. baby coco plush.png|Baby Coco's Plush skin. baby coco candy.png|Baby Coco's Candy skin. Mobile Games coconitrokart3d.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Coco Bandicoot Icon.png|Coco's icon from CBNK2. Other Promotional Images Crash pachinko.png Spyroandcrashthanksgiving.png Concept Art Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back CrashBandicootCoco10a.jpg CrashBandicootCoco11a.jpg Coco101.jpg CocoBandicootRotation1.jpg CrashBandicootCoco14a.jpg|Concept art. CrashBandicootCoco15a.jpg|Concept art. CrashBandicootCoco16a.jpg|Concept art. CrashBandicootCoco17a.jpg|Concept art. CrashBandicootCoco18a.jpg|Concept art. CrashBandicootCoco19a.jpg|Concept art. Untitled.JPG|Concept art with Pura. Crash Twinsanity coco_con.png|Concept art of the cut ostrich riding level from Crash Twinsanity. Evil_crash_house_concept.jpg|Concept art of Coco waiting outside Evil Crash's house with Crash and Nina while Cortex approaches the door. Crash of the Titans COTT Cocept Art Episode1-4.png|Concept art Merchandise CC9etl1XIAApJ9C.jpg|Coco 1999 Resaurus Bean Bag Plush Toy. Resaurus Action Figures.png Coco Plushie.png Videos CTR Coco bandicoot voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart - Coco Bandicoot quotes taunts CTTR Character Voices Coco Bandicoot 1 2 CTTR Character Voices Coco Bandicoot 2 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Landed Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled